deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Tyger Runes
Tyger Runes is the one of the CIA T.A.S.K Force Mercenaries from the controversial Vrillon Galaxy. Born as the survivalist, Tyger Runes was once the loyal Thule soldier now the Tan Vrils slayer. He's yet relentless but ruthless killer and the perfect predator who hunts and kill his enemy from behind, above or on the ground, served as ambushes. He loves to kill the Tans because they started the revolt and declared war on the Thule Empire. He always work alone but he got a little company from Blood Runes and the multicultural peacekeeping force Furious Fril Fighters. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Tyger Runes was a elite soldier of the Vril Imperial Army. He battled against the Tan Vrils known as the Trals countless times. After the battle has won, he decided to retire after many successful battles and chose his new profession as the hired mercenary. 'Hunting Trip for the Lone Wolf' Tyger Runes was hired by the Kaiser for the bounty he will received once he carried out his mission. He was sent into the Trals' home planet of Tangal where he must recover the stolen runes from the clutches of the Trals alone. As he landed on the unmarked location, he began to search some useful information from the enemy commanders anywhere he can find while he's also hunting some Trals for his personal hobby. Day after day, he hunted those Trals and gained few information from small enemy camps and still no sign of the stolen runes until he found his target at the army base of the Tral commander who is the collector himself. With his target and bounty are sighted, Tyger infiltrated the base and gained access into his personal vault underground. 'The Power of the Runes' As he gained access to the vault, he found the stolen runes and recovered it before the base goes on high alert. But when he touched it, his Aura promptly appeared, surrounding his body, and absorbed the Power of the Rune with his tattoo on his arms. This action have cost the base to go on high alert. But Tyger used his newborn power to put it into test as he slaughtered the entire army in cold blood and getting close to his bounty. As he caught the Tral commander, he killed him by breaking hard and snapped his neck around. With the Tral army base is destroyed and the Tral army has been "exterminated", Tyger takes the corpse of his bounty and puts this incredible power back to its rightful owner as he reminded himself that power was indeed too high for him but he unlocked his own Aura. As he returned to Planet Thule, he gave the Runes to the government and the bounty to the Kaiser so he can be granted with reward of vast amount of money. 'The Vicious Rune Mercenary is Born' Tyger is returning to the enemy's territory where he continues to use his Aura power against the Tral warriors in anytime, any place, doesn't matter what he will do. All of his enemies has called him "the Vicious Vril Mercenary of the Planet Thule." However, he has to get along with his allies, the Blood Runes and the Furious Fril Fighters, whenever it's necessary or unnecessary. 'Personality' Tyger Runes is the vicious, stern, and dead serious character. He likes to work alone but he has to get along with his allies whenever he has to or not. However, he has small soft side of his life. He likes a peaceful outback with birds singing on the trees, beautiful sounds of the river and waterfall, and breezing mountains. 'Powers and Abilities' Tyger Runes is an expert of Trals' history and strange languages. He's also good translator to all Vrils in the Vrillon Galaxy. He has a great skill of survivalist as he sets death traps on the enemy's tracks and stealthy kills on his targets. But with his Aura, he channeled his Rune power thanks to his tattoos on his arms to combat his enemies and unlocks its secrets but it can use it only in temporally. 'Inspirations' * The character design looks resemblance of the Vrils, only appeared from Marvel Comics' Cloak & Dagger. * His tattoos on his arms looked resemblance from the logo of id Software's Wolfenstein. Gallery Tyger Runes.png|Old artwork profile (2011) Tyger Runes character sheet.png|Character Sheets Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:Deadly Alliance Mercenaries Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Controversial Deadly Alliance